


hot sex and gold, shiny things

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, TMP Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt by Nursetookers: On a very chilly Christmas Eve night, Danny is being stingy about turning up the furnace. So Mindy decides against “sexy Mrs. Claus” lingerie in favor of red flannel one-piece footie pajamas. She only lets Danny unbutton the backdoor flap for holiday sexy time.</p><p>MERRY CHRISTMAS, MY fave pervy perv! I hope you like this! oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo</p>
            </blockquote>





	hot sex and gold, shiny things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NurseTookers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseTookers/gifts).



 

“Just put on some pants and socks, and you’ll be warm.”

 

“Some pants and socks?” Mindy sneers as she drops an armful of shopping bags on Danny’s bed and glares at him while she toes off her shoes, refusing to clean after herself in light of Danny’s selfish and stingy efforts to keep her from using central heating. She won’t succumb to this. Not after having endured Christmas Eve with Annette Castellano.

 

This is the part where she tells him just how cheap he is, and if it weren’t so late already, she’d just go home and sleep in her own cozy apartment, where she could turn up the heat as high as she wants to and no one will question her. But she thinks of a better argument that will require no talking at all and she grabs one of the pink and white striped shopping bags they didn’t have time to drop off before dinner before turning and stalking off indignantly with a very subtle “Fine” tossed over shoulder as she heads in direction of the bathroom.

 

“What?” Danny calls after her, already picking up her shoes and walking them into the closet, frowning at the array of bags she’s left on the bed when he returns. “That’s how you end up with a bunch of clothes you don’t use, and then you’re whining about how your closet is too small!” Recognizing the smaller, lighter pink bag from Agent Provocateur as the more salacious of Mindy’s shopping habits, he pulls it out of the pile and picks the tissue paper out before spotting the familiar silky lingerie bag with a black drawstring. Inside it, lies something red, lacy and scandalous.

 

It’s mostly sheer with a red lace embroidery and garter clasps that hang off at the ends of it. Danny holds the basque up by the straps and really appreciates the design, which he imagines is meant to make Mindy look like a Christmas present. He swallows hard and licks his lips, his voice coming out as a croak when he says, “Mindy?”

 

“Yeah?” She answers, strolling back into the bedroom behind him.

 

“What’s um, what’s this for?”

 

“Oh. I was going to wear it tonight, but, it’s too cold, so I’m going to wear this instead.” She motions at her sleeping attire with exaggerated flourish. It’s a red and pink onesie from Victoria’s Secret that she was hoping she wouldn’t wear until later.

 

“Oh, you were?”

 

“Yeah. I also bought,” Reaching into another shopping bag, she pulls out a fluffy Santa hat and smiles as she hands it over, “This. Isn’t it cute?”

 

“Cute, yeah. It’s uh, it’s cute.”

 

“Some other time though, I guess.”

 

She takes the flimsy material from his hands and he is both turned on and disappointed. He doesn’t know what to do with himself. He’s nodding and agreeing with whatever she’s saying as she hauls her purchases into the closet and shuts the door, locking them all in there, out of sight but definitely not out of mind. In fact, an hour later, after he’s commented on the buttoned flap on her ass with the word ‘PINK’ written across it and she’s brought a bowl of chocolate-chocolate ice cream to bed to watch an I Love Lucy marathon on Nick at Night, Danny still can’t get the lacy thing out of his head.

 

She’s barely sitting up in bed; the bowl resting on her chest, and there’s chocolate smeared just on the base of her neck and on her chin. Her hair is piled up on the top of her head; she’s covered down to her toes in that ridiculous onesie and all Danny can think about is her wearing the lace number. He scoots closer to her just as Lucy is beginning to get drunk on cough syrup or something.

 

Mindy chuckles just as his lips land on her neck and he hums against the vibration before licking the chocolate off her clavicle.

 

“Someone’s in a friendly mood.” She says, setting her bowl down on the bedside table before turning to meet Danny in a gradually heated kiss.

 

“Yeah,” He answers in between kisses, his hand falling from the side of her neck, to the front zipper of Mindy’s pajamas. “Let’s get you out of this.”

 

She pushes his hand aside even as she sits up and then carefully pushes the comforter out of the way in order to straddle his lap.

 

The cotton is soft under his fingertips, and for a while, Danny relishes in the feel of Mindy’s tantalizing curves beneath the warm material. He traces the dip of her waist with the entirety of his hands, the swell of her ass before he tugs her forward and delights in the satisfying grind of her hips down against his crotch. She moans, arching into him as she gently rakes her nails against his scalp, toying with the short curls growing down to his nape as she playfully nips at his lip.

 

The ‘I Love Lucy’ laugh track plays in the background as Danny’s hands wander up Mindy’s front to cup and mold her breasts with shameless greediness, rolling the pebbled nipples between his thumb and index fingers and squeezing once in a while to hear that sharp little gasp and to feel the swift roll of Mindy’s hips that follow soon after.

 

He laps at her chin once, licking the spilled chocolate off her skin, groaning against her lips when they kiss.

 

He goes for the zipper again, lowering it about an inch or two before her hands still him again and she pulls back.

 

“Mmmno.”

 

She’s breathless; her eyes have that dilated, heavy lidded look to them. Danny groans, balling his hands into fists at her hips, tugging at the flannel impatiently. “What? Why not?”

 

“I told you I’m cold.”

 

“I’ll warm you up, come on, take this off.” He captures her lips again, managing a searing kiss that lasts as long as it takes for her to catch his hands at her zipper again.

 

“No, Danny. You’re right. I should just stick to warm clothes tonight.”

 

He sighs, shuts his eyes tightly and then drops his head back, trying to ignore the way Mindy traces his jawline with her index finger as he groans his frustration. “I knew that was going to come back and bite me on the ass.”

 

“We _could_ get creative, if you’re interested.” Mindy smiles suggestively at her boyfriend when he finally looks at her.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah,” She nods, crawling off his lap, only to turn over on all fours, swinging her ass slowly as she looks over her shoulder at him. “Just undo the flap. Go to town.”

 

Danny eyes the two red buttons at the back flap of Mindy’s pajamas, thinks about Mindy naked, and sighs sorrowfully. “Mindy, come on.”

 

“What?” She asks innocently. “You want to fuck me? Just undo the flap. I’m not wearing anything under here, it’s so easy.”

 

“I get it, you’re getting back at me for not turning on the heat. Very funny, ha-ha, I’ve learned my lesson, take off your clothes, please.”

 

Shaking her no, Mindy reaches behind her and unbuttons the flap herself, making a show of arching her back a little to give him a better look. “Nope. You’ll just have to take me this way.”

 

The room is dim, save for the flickering light emanating from the television, but he can see just fine from where he’s sitting. The ridiculous footed pajamas are loose enough and the flap is big enough that it falls open; he can see her pussy, glistening with evidence of her arousal. He can smell her. He’s moving before he even knows that he’s doing so.

 

He comes up behind her on his knees, gently takes her hip in one hand while he slips the other through the ridiculous rectangular little window framing her bare ass and lightly fingers her slit, front to back, rubbing the perineum lightly, and then back up, coating his middle finger with her wetness before circling her clit with the pad of it, his lips turning up in a crooked grin when she sighs heavily and drops her head forward, jutting her hips back, following his touch.

 

His grip on her hip tightens as he holds her still, then slickly inserts his finger inside her pussy. She’s wet and tight, getting tighter still when she clenches around him, shuddering when he drags his finger out slowly, circling her entrance briefly, working her up until she’s moaning softly and repeatedly before he withdraws his finger completely.

 

Mindy shivers, biting her lip and gripping the comforter tightly while Danny smiles wider behind her. She can practically hear him, and she would slap him if she didn’t have a point to prove.

 

“You sure you don’t want to take this thing off?

 

“Oh—shut up and fuck me, Castellano.”

 

There’s some fumbling behind her and her breath is strained in anticipation. The bed shifts and there’s the familiar sound of Danny ridding of his clothes. Mindy can feel him settle behind her.

 

His hand is on her hip again and she holds her breath until he’s slowly guiding himself inside her—so slowly—upon which time she exhales, bracing herself with a an even tighter grip on the bedspread before he begins to move.

 

He’s slow and gentle and pulling at the material of her pajamas so he can see the way his dick sinks into her. One particularly hearty pull rips the onesie somewhere, forcing Mindy’s head to jerk in his direction with a definite glare. “Don’t you dare rip it,” She warns him breathlessly.

 

He grunts a little as he thrusts a little harder and she moans in return, her head falling forward once again.

 

He shifts from short, hard thrusts, to longer, even firmer strokes that push her body forward each time.

 

She clamps down around him, milking his dick every time he pulls back. “Baby, you feel so good.” He groans before thrusting forward again, trying to ignore the tiny grunts of pleasure she releases just to keep his wits about him. Still, he wishes it was her bare skin under his fingers and not the stupid pajamas, but he’ll settle for this for now.

 

Grabbing a handful of the plaid material between her shoulder blades, he drags her upwards, chuckling when she yelps in surprise and then moans gutturally as she settles down on his lap again and he wraps an arm securely around her waist, meeting her in one sloppy kiss before flipping her onto her stomach, nudging her legs apart before settling between them, hooking his arm underneath to lift her hips a little and slide a pillow there to anchor her.

 

“This is so stupid,” He grumbles, watching her lift her weight onto her elbows and thrust her body gently against the bed as she glances briefly at him. “You win.”

 

Another episode of ‘I Love Lucy’ is beginning as Mindy smiles to herself and moans when Danny pushes himself in to the hilt. “Oh, I love winning.”

 

Pinned under him like this, she can’t do much to cooperate, but the way he slams into her, like he’s trying to fuck every coherent thought from her mind, that combined with the angle which allows just the right amount of friction against the most sensitive parts of her, has her burying her face into the mattress, muffling the moans that are getting louder with every thrust of his hips.

 

Her orgasm comes without warning and she gasps her surprise, riding it out and baring down on her bottom lip with every delicious groan he elicits whenever she pulsates and clamps down on him.

 

There isn’t enough room to do what he wants, all he can do is slam his hips into her, slapping against her ass in the most unimaginative moves he’s ever used, but he draws an orgasm out of her anyway and it’s loud enough to hear even with her face hidden against the bed. She drags him along with her, allowing no time for self-congratulations or some sort of smug remark at her expense. No, she’s using all of her kegal moves on him and he soon finds himself coming inside her through sloppily paced thrusts he’s beyond controlling now.

 

He collapses beside her with a groan, mirroring her position on her stomach, her face now turned to him as she smiles through bated breath.

 

“Fine. We can turn the heat on.”

 

She laughs, this low, throaty laugh that’s beginning to make him hard all over again. “Well, now I’m hot.”

 

“You are?”

 

“Yeah.” She turns onto her back and reaches for the zipper.

 

Danny takes in every inch of skin revealed to him, sighing gratefully when the offending garment is finally kicked off the bed and he’s able to kiss his way down Mindy’s body the way he wanted to do earlier.

 

“Don’t deny me central heating in the middle of winter ever again.” She says, as Danny takes her nipple into his mouth and sucks on it briefly before lifting his head.

 

“Never again.”

 

“You’re so easy,” She teases, sighing when he kisses the swell of her breast.

 

“I’ll show you easy.”

 

As Danny trails a wet path down her stomach, Mindy considers giving up heating if the alternate is this. But only _briefly_ considers it.


End file.
